Revans Story
by Thomas Hobbes
Summary: This is the tale of a Jedi called Revan (from KoTOR), his rise to power and his corruption.


Yoda looked at the children sitting at his feet. "Children, hello."  
  
"Good evening Master Yoda," they said in unison.  
  
"Are you ready for your story?"  
  
The children giggled with glee and the other Jedi; apprentices, and masters alike grinned in anticipation. Tonight was the day of the Prodigal Jedi, a Jedi celebration that honored a Jedi long dead who had defeated the darkness within his own heart.  
  
Yoda looked at the assembled crowd with his knowing smile, and began to recite the ancient Jedi epic. "Once, long ago..." at this the lights turned off and the only light shining was on Yoda.  
  
"The Jedi had finished the war with the Sith. Battle had ravaged worlds and destroyed lives. The Jedi were charged with rebuilding life. One of these Jedi was called Revan....  
  
4000 years ago, Coruscant, Jedi Temple  
  
Vandar and several other masters watched the 'younglings'; as they were known around the temple, play with their toys. One in particular, a young, human with brown hair and eyes. This boy was special, he was barely three and he was already using the force to build his block tower. Soon another boy joined him.  
  
"Hi, mwy name is Malak."  
  
"Hi, I'm Revan."  
  
Vandar could feel the force pulse through them, they had a gift... -------------------------------------------------- Three weeks later...  
  
Vandar watched in amazement. In three short weeks, Revan and Malak were inseparable. During naptime, they slept next to each other. But it was already obvious that Revan was the leader. He was actually leading all of the children. These two were a powerful pair. Plus they were quick to learn, and good thinkers. Vandar would watch these two... ------------------------------------------------------- Ten years later...  
  
Revan whooped with glee as he and Malak sped through the streets of Coruscant. They were riding a speeder. "Are you sure they wont follow us?" Malak shouted nervously above the noise of the engine, "They seemed pretty pissed!"  
  
Revan just flashed him a grin. Just then a blaster blot zipped by them, missing them by mere centimeters. It was the speeder gang. And they were pissed.  
  
Revan smiled and began to go faster and faster. He flew zigzags and loops around buildings and other speeders and ships.  
  
"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Malak called.  
  
"No idea!" Revan yelled back blissfully.  
  
Suddenly he flew straight down and then behind the gang. Just then a police cruiser caught up to the gang members and another to Revan and Malak. -------- The two boys stood before Master Vrook. He had been berating them for over an hour. Finally he let the boys go. Vandar walked up to Vrook with a smile on his face."Those boys are going to give you a heart attack some day."  
  
Vrook actually smiled and laughed, "No, its Revan. Malak's such a nice boy, he only goes on these stupid adventures because Revan makes him."  
  
Vandar chuckled, "Remember that time they turned all of the heads in the Jedi Archives backwards?"  
  
The two old friends chuckled and began walking down the hallway. They encountered Master Zhar who inquired, "Have you seen Revan?"  
  
Vrook nodded, "Yes, I just sent him and Malak to their rooms."  
  
Zhar nodded knowingly. Looking at Vandar he gave him a datapad. "Look how Revan is scoring on his tests. He is top student in the Temple, no doubt about it. The only person who is close is Malak."  
  
"Indeed, so the youngling is progressing..."  
  
"Yes, he is virtually unbeatable in his lightsaber practice, his force sensitivity is higher than every other student in his age group."  
  
"Interesting, how is he getting along with his fellow students?"  
  
"Perfectly, today he was helping out young Bastila with her homework, and his natural affinity for languages is a great asset with his non-human companions."  
  
"I am afraid." Vrook admitted.  
  
The other two Masters looked at him curiously.  
  
"The boy hungers for learning, his thirst for knowlage is unquenchable. I suggest we take action, this boy is at great risk for the Dark Side." Zhar put a hand on Vrook's shoulder, "The boy will be fine, as long as we keep him in a healthy, kind, and loving enviroment."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Vandar nodded to the other two, "We must get along, we all have classes to teach."  
  
The three masters all bowed to each other and went off. --------------------------------------------  
  
Ten years later  
  
Malak stood outside the Jedi Council Chaber. He wore a brown cloak. His bald head, his signature haircut, covered by a hood. Revan had been in there almost an hour.  
  
Revan stood before the Jedi Council. These idiots wouldn't listen to reason.  
  
"Why must many die while these pirates attack our Republic?"  
  
"Revan, you must calm down. The Republic went straight into this war even though we advised against it. We cannot be the Republic's soldiers. We can only keep it functioning."  
  
"If there is no Republic left, how can you fools do your job?"  
  
"Revan, such outbursts lead to the Dark Side."  
  
"Damn the Dark Side, and damn you fools! I will not let billions die because of your stupidity!"  
  
At this Revan stormed out. Malak was awaiting him.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Not so well, we must go?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the Senate, they'll listen..." --------------------------------------------  
  
At the Senate...  
  
"Senators, worlds of the Republic, I, Revan Varlis, and my fellow Jedi, Malak Or-segal, will assist you in your plight. Today, we will push back the Mandalorian scourge away from our homes and families. Today, we will fight back. TODAY, BEGINS THE SALVATION OF THE REPUBLIC!!!" The Senators cheered loudly, suddenly a single word began to be chanted throughout the Senate Chamber, "Revan, Revan, REVAN, REVAN!!!"  
  
Revan grinned at Malak, he and his friend would be heros. 


End file.
